


IKEA

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Comedy, Cute, Fun, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Oneshot, Shopping, Voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 15: Shopping.To get that table, they have to go into the unknown land of IKEA.





	IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I made this because I’m swedish, and I think it’s so funny how people from other countries thinks it hard to navigate IKEA, so take this gem.

“Okay Hunk, today we become men”, Lance said. “Today we become men, or die”.

They stood outside of an IKEA, the blue and yellow colors of the Swedish flag taunting them, like if it were trying to scare them away. But they were right to be cautious, legends said millions of people got lost in the unending halls of IKEA each year. Lance did not want to become one of those people, but he knew the risks of going in their. Only a Swede could navigate through those halls and would be guaranteed survival.

Hunk nodded.

“We will do it Lance. We will walk in their, not get lost, buy that table, and then enjoy some sweet meatballs and the restaurant, Sweden style”.

“Yes, that’s a deal, now, let’s go”.

The couple held each other’s hands so they wouldn’t get lost from each other, and quickly walked through all of the halls, or as quick Kay as you can in a gigantic store, it took a large amount of times, getting lost, reading three maps wrong, and literally praying to the old Swedish gods to find the correct are, and then they finally found the large part of IKEA filled with boxes of furniture, that they of course had to build themselves.

Once they put a box filled with stuff for their table in their cart, Lance gave Hunk a hug before giving him a deep kiss. They would celebrate, they had successfully navigated their way through IKEA, and would now buy that table.


End file.
